Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices such as smartphones have become more advanced. Some smartphones incorporate a processor that runs computer code, including code that implements an operating system (OS). Computer code run by a smartphone may include both native code (e.g., code written by a creator of the smartphone and/or the operating system) and code developed by third parties (e.g., third party applications). To aid third parties in developing applications, the creator of the smartphone and/or the operating system may offer application developers a software development kit (SDK) and/or an application programming interface (API) that can be integrated into or accessed by applications that the developers create. An SDK may include a library of native code components, samples and documentation.